


Together

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Missing scene. Time Frame: During _Turn Left_. PoV: First person Donna Noble.

I'd asked, “Were you and him...?" and this girl stared back at me in that way that's supposed to mean “Yes.” I could tell it didn't, though. I could tell she just wants the answer to be “yes” so much that she can't bring herself to say “no”.

I know they weren't together. Never had been together, not the way I meant. Not together in the way that goes past laughing and holding hands, past the fumbling, backseat sex that young girls mistake for grown-up lovemaking and past all those big-eyed promises about forever. Not together in the way that two people who may have spent years walking side by side through a hell they made for themselves but who still come back to each other --- yeah, maybe fighting and screaming but still back to each other because that's where they belong --- are together.

I know they weren't together because this girl, this girl who seems younger than I can remember ever being right now, here in this dark, cold place, stroked my shoulder too softly when she'd asked if I wanted to see the creature on my back. She'd taken hold of my hand too lightly and she lead me away too quietly to this squeaky, worn Army cot with the paint peeling off its iron frame, tucked away in this grotty little room that's no bigger than a closet. She'd kissed my mouth too sweetly and my body too gently and, when we'd finally both come, it was all too much like a young girl's daydream of what “together” is supposed to be.

She's dozing now. Might as well dress. Have to think about this mission I'm going on, after all, what it's going to accomplish, what it's going to cost. Have to, otherwise I'll just lie here thinking about how this girl touched me in that way you can only ever touch another person once before reality comes crashing in the way it does to show you that you can have romance or you can have real but you can only ever have both together just once in your life. If your lucky enough to have even that.

No. This girl and the man she's come so far to find? They were never together. I know they weren't because, if I'd been that man, that supposedly-special, supposedly-clever Doctor, and this girl had touched me even once the way she just touched me? If I'd been him, and she'd done that? I'd have never left her behind, and we'd be together right now.


End file.
